Pokemon Uranuim
This is an all new series where Ash travels to the Xaca region in order to obtain the eight gymbadges needed to qualify in the Xaca leauge! In this adventure he travels with Allen (A new friend), Iris and Dawn! He starts with Pikachu and obtains an Aarduck. Iris gets a Wheataca and Allen gets a Flartle! There are also many new suprises, let the battles begin!!! It also has the first pokemon theme song to not have world Events *Ash and Iris arrive in Xaca *Iris' Emolga is revealed to have perfected Volt Switch *Iris' Axew is revealed to evolve into Fraxure *They meet Allen *Allen begins his pokemon journey and chooses Flartle *Ash, Iris and Allen leave Xenon Town to go to Calsea City *Ash Catches an Aarduct *Iris obtains a Wheataca from Rancher Bob *Ash, Iris and Allen arrive in Nitro Town *Allen Encounters a Blunny *The friends meet up with Dawn *Dawn is revealed to capture a Sylveon *Ash and Friends arrive at Calsea Forest *Ash catches a Celepede *Allen Catches a Kentapod *Ash and friends arrive in Calsea City *Ash battles Minnie and wins the Dig Badge *The friends travel to Yalato Town, Sight of Dawn's first pokemon contest *Dawn meets up with Zoey *Ash meets up with Angie *Allen Catches the Blunny *Ash's Pikachu learns Wild Charge *Ash and friends arrive in Yalato Town *They learn the legend of Xeleona *Dawn Enters the Yalato Pokemon Contest *Allen meets Patrick and the 2 become rivals *Dawn uses Pachirisu and Piplup in the showoff round *Dawn uses Sylveon in the battle round and wins *Ash and Friends take a train to Golsen City *Ash challenges the Golsen City gym but it isnt open *The friends meet Splash in Blotch cavern *Ash has a battle with Splash and wins the Torrent badge *The friends get lost in Blotch Cavern *The friends find themselves in Blotch Mountain *Ash Catches a Moonlite *Iris' Gabite learns Encase *Dawn Enters the Blotch Mountain Pokemon Contest *Dawn Enters Buneary in the BM PC and loses to Jessalily (Jessie) *At The Tuliwharf cove, Dawn meets an unconsius Phione *Dawn Catches the Phione *Iris' Wheataca evolves *Iris gets over her fear of Ice types *Ash and Friends arrive in Selvar City *Ash Catches a Pyryter *Ash meets Sylvia the Gymleader *Team Radioactive debuts *Ash defeats Team Radioactive (But not for long...) *Ash's Celepede evolved into Celepod *Ash Wins his 3rd Xaca Gym Badge *Our heroes meet Nico and Nina *Ash meets the 7 admins of Team Radioactive, battles and wins against 3 of them *Ash and co. arive in Aieter Island *They save the city from Team Rocket *More to Come!!! Characters Ash: Male Age: 15 Badges: 3 by end of season Pokemon: Pikachu, Aarduct, Celepod, Moonlite, Bayleef, Pyryter Iris: Female Age: 15 Pokemon: Fraxure, Emolga, Excadrill, Dragonite, Gabite and Wheataca Allen: Male Age: 11 Pokemon: Flartle, Flipperfly, Blunny Dawn: Female Age: 15 Ribbons: 3 by end of season Pokemon: Piplup, Pachirisu, Buneary, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss, Sylveon, Phione ' ' Zoey: Female Age: 16 Ribbons: ? Pokemon: Purugly, Mismagius, Gastrodon, Lumineon, Gallade, Hawlucha Patrick: Male Age: 11 Pokemon: Leafeon, Lickylicky Angie: Female Age: 15 Pokemon: Luxray, Anthorith, Luxio Episodes Episode 1: Xaca Adventure Ash and Iris arrive in Xaca to begin a new journey Debuts: Wheataca Flartle Aarduct Lightza Pitchning Steasteam Episode 2: Were Allen this together Ash and Iris meet Allen, A young boy starting his journey and chooses Flartle Debuts: Allen Allen's Flartle Episode 3: Friends Forever Allen joins Ash and Iris' adventure but is afraid of Iris' Fraxure. Once getting to know it, they become friends Debuts: Iris' Gabite Episode 4: Xenon Water Shortage There is a water shortage in Xenon Town. Only our heros can help! Debuts: Aarduct Episode 5: Aarduct in the sewer Aarduct caused the trouble! Can our heros stop it? Episode 6: Route One Trouble Episode 7: Fun at the ranch Episode 8: Ride like the Wind! Episode 9: Meet Blunny! Episode 10: Dawn of a new adventure Episode 11: Woods of Time Episode 12: Double Battle, Double Catch! Episode 13: Mine and Whine Episode 14: Minnie up ores! Episode 15: Dawn's first Xacontest Episode 16: En route to Yalato Episode 17: Zoey and the Big Bad Blunny Episode 18: Angie and Ash, Battle for the Anthorith Episode 19: Gettin Charged Up Episode 20: X marks the spot Episode 21: Frozen in Ice! Episode 22: Dazzling Hearts of Battle Episode 23: Trouble on the Train! Episode 24: Exploration Day! Episode 25: Current Adventure Episode 26: Splash and the Waterworks Episode 27: Lost in Dialga's World! Episode 28: Rocking Mountian X Episode 29: Encase Closed! Episode 30: Town at the Top! Episode 31: Dont trust Jessalily Episode 32: Dawn vs Jessalily Episode 33: Battles in Tulicove Episode 34: The Phione's for you! Episode 35: Blast from the past! Episode 36: Icey Dicey Episode 37: Sick of it! Episode 38: Emolga Uproar Episode 39: Feel the clang of Selvar City! Episode 40: Sylvia and Gold Episode 41: Radioactive! Radioactive! Episode 42: Radioactive Rumble Episode 43: Sparks of Steel! Fight the Power Episode 44: Ash, Dawn and the Battle Twins Episode 45: Admins Away Episode 46: Island of Bright Episode 47: Power to the Plant Episode 48: Team Rocket's Rocking The Next episodes are in the "Pokemon Uranium and Neptunium: Leader Victors" series.